Sacrifice
by kylagarrett
Summary: I'm Lydia Martin and I feel like a sacrifice. Like i have no will to live. I get bullied at school and i don't eat they'll call me fat. But their is one boy who makes me look at all the stuff I have and not what i don't. The one boy who doesn't make me feel like a sacrifice. Stiles Stilinski
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

Lydia's POV

I don't eat. I can't, my mind won't let me. Every time I look in the mirror all I see is fat! Fat! Fat! But I'm not, I eat. But I guess throwing it up the next two minutes doesn't count. I don't think anyone can help me with my problem, I'm too far gone. That's why I'm here. Seeing a guidance counselor every week. I'm getting bullied at school. By the one and only Cora Hale. I sighed before Mrs. Morrell called me in. I sat down I the brown chair looking down at my hands.

"So Lydia how have things been" she asked crossing her legs. Days like this I wished I would have stayed home. "Fine" I reply like everyday when she asks me this question. "Lydia we've been doing this every day of every week, what's it gonna take for you to open up?" she asked.

I looked at surprised, that was the first time I heard her raise her voice. I didn't answer. I didn't know why I was so closed up. Because I didn't want to cry, not that I was ashamed of any one seeing me cry, I was afraid if I did I would let too much out. "I'm doing better than last week"

I said it was true. It wasn't much but at least it was some thing. After my session was over I called my mom to come pick me up. She showed up 20 minutes later, going way past the speed limit, and music blasting. I know what your saying, how can your mom be cooler than you? We went to the mall, I don't know why I hate shopping, but we were there. I looked to my left to see Stiles. I see him at school but we never really talk.

I was the bottom of the food chain and he was one rank above me. I hid behind a dress, I really didn't want any body seeing me out side of school. Personally I thought he was funny, he made jokes in class that no one really thought was funny except for me. I peeked to see him coming over to me. "Lydia, it is Lydia right?" he asked and I nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked as I removed the dress from covering up my face. Don't be awkward Don't be awkward. "I should ask you the same thing, isn't this a women's store"? I asked nailing the Don't be awkward part. "I'm not shopping here silly, I work here" he said giving me a light playful push on the shoulder. I looked at my shoulder like it he had just given me a disease.

He took his hand away. Great job Lydia, the only boy that has ever talked to you and you scared him away. I gave him a bright smile. "Yeah I thought you looked familiar your in my history class right?" I asked even though I knew exactly what class of mine he was in. "Yeah, so can I help you find anything?" he asked straightening the dress that I had tried to hide under.

"No my mom dragged me here" I said and he chuckled. Is it a good thing when guys chuckle? I wouldn't know. "So how come you never talk to me in school?" he asks me, I really didn't want to talk about school. "I don't know because you seem like you don't want to talk to anyone but that kid Scott Mccal" I say glancing over to my mom to see her flirting with someone who worked there.

"So not true, you just don't come up to me" he says stacking some heels glancing at my every so often. "Tell you what how about you sit with me at lunch tomorrow" he says. I can't he's going to ask about me not eating, I never eat at school just trying to avoid being called fat, even though I'm skinny.

Despite my mental argument with myself I found myself nodding. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Here give me your number" he says handing me his phone. I take it, if you think I'm gonna pass the opportunity of having some one to talk to outside of school besides Allison and my mom then you are sadly mistaken. We stand there.

"Now give me yours" he says as I stumble my phone out of my purse. He gives it back to me in seconds. "Ok my shift is almost over so text me when you get home" he says waving goodbye and walking off. Finally I have someone to talk to. Finally I feel like a normal high school girl. Finally I don't feel like a Sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice Chapter Two: Late night Phone call

Lydia's POV

As soon as we got home I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed. Ok he said text him when I get home so do I text him now? Yes I'm going to do that. 'Hey' I sent him. Seconds passed by, do I send him another text? Yeah like that won't be so creepy. During my debate with myself I hadn't even noticed that I got a text. 'Hey' he said back.

What do I say now? Before I could respond he texted and said for me to call him. I did. While waiting for him to pick up I walked around my room "Hey" he said through the phone. His voice sounded different, deeper. "Hi" I said a little to loud. "What are you doing later?" he asked. What was I doing later, oh that's right nothing considering that

Allison is out of town and doesn't come back until tomorrow and I have no other friends. "Nothing just chilling at home" I said before mentally slapping myself, like really who says chilling any more.

"Well how about we go to the movies tonight?" he asked. Why did he want to hang out with me so much? We just spoke for the first time today and he wants to hang out? Well it's better than doing nothing. "Sure, what time" I asked making sure to sound cool, calm, and collected.

"Can you be ready in 10 minutes?" he asked, why so sudden? "Yeah, do you know where my house is?" I asked I don't even know why he's never been here before so why would he. "No, just give me the address" he said simply.

What was my address, does this boy really have that much of an affect on me. "27641" I say. "Ok I'm on my way" he says before hanging up. Was this a date? Nope we just talked to each other for a couple of minutes. Why does this feel like one? Doesn't matter. I ran down stairs and saw my mom on the couch. "Hey sweetie, are you going to help me knit another sweater tonight?" she asked me, and I just realized how lame that sounded. "Nope I'm going the movies with a friend" I say proud to finally say that and being honest.

"Who? Is it that boy from the mall earlier?" she asked. "Maybe" I said looking down at my hands. "Well have fun" she says winking. I roll my eyes before I hear a horn out side. That must be him. "Ok bye mom" I say before walking out the door. I button up my jacket due to the chillie breeze.

As I start walking to the car I see Stiles get out. "Let me get that for you" he says opening the door for me. As we started to drive I stare at him. "What?" he asks glancing over to me before turning his attention back on the road. "Nothing" I say quietly.

"No you obviously want to say some thing so say it" he says, I have never met any body who does that. Actually asks me what I want to say, people just let me stay quiet. "I was just wondering, why do you want to hang out with me?" I asked a little hesitant. "What do you mean why?" he asked glancing over as we stop at a red light and I can see him good and clear. He has some beautiful eyes.

"I mean we just talked to each other for the first time today and already you want to hang out?" I say, the rest of it coming out like a question. "I don't know maybe you seem like a cool girl" he says giving off and then pulling into a parking lot.

"Are you ready?" he asks as I nod before getting out the car. We enter the theater. "Smells like popcorn and kids farts" he says and I laugh. I haven't laughed in I don't know how long. He looks at me before chuckling and throwing his arm around me. This time I just go with it.

We walk up to the booth to get snacks. I look at the popcorn. That has a lot of carbs. But I guess I can have a little. When we get in the movie theater we sit in the top roll alone. By this time I'm eating mouth fulls of popcorn Stiles looks at me and laughs. I was wondering when you were going to eat, your so skinny" he says before turning his attention back to the screen.

The movie is over and I didn't even pay attention. I was thinking about what he said. "Hey do you want to go get dinner?" he asks, I can't that's too many carbs in one night. "No I'm kind of tired" I lie I really want to spend more time with him. "Ok I'll take you home he says before we walk out the door.

When we pull up at my house he walks me to my porch. "So I was wondering since it's the weekend we could do some thing tomorrow?" he asks scratching his head.

Was he nervous? "Yeah we could do that" I say. He steps forward and I step back. He stops. "Why'd you step back" he said with a smirk. "Why'd you step forward" I say and he chuckles, I can be very stubborn some times.

"Can I hold your hand" he asks grabbing it. "If you want to treat me like a child sure" I reply sarcastically. "Well can I give you a flower?" he asks grabbing one from my mom's garden. Now if I was mean I would have yelled at him. I tried to grab it but he pulled away. "If you don't have this tomorrow I'm going to be really hurt" he says as I smile. "Then I'll lie" I say before walking off into my house. Wow, this felt great. Finally I have the upper hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice Chapter Three

Lydia's POV

It's been two weeks since Stiles and I went to the movies together. We had become best friends. Allison started to notice. Speaking of Stiles he's calling me right now. "Hello" I answered in a husky voice.

"Hey, what are you doing right now" he asked his voice echoed through the phone. "Well I'm talking to you" I lamely joked but he chuckled. "Well get dressed I'm taking you out to lunch" he said before hanging up. What? I can't eat in front of him. It's fine I'll just tell him I don't feel well. I got dressed and headed down the stairs. He pulled in my drive way.

"Bye mom!" I yelled while leaving out the door. As I got in the car I saw a look on Stiles' face. It was a distinct face, one that would make you double take. "What?" I asked while putting on my seat belt. "Nothing" he said starting the ignition with more force than necessary. "Are you sure your ok?" I asked as we pulled out of my drive way.

"Yup" he said and the rest ride was silent. We stopped at a place called Apple Annie's. "Is this where were eating?" I asked but got no response he just got out the car and opened my door for me. When we went in the restaurant we sat in the back by a window. We stayed quiet until Stiles asked

"When were you going to tell me" he said. What was he talking about? "Tell you what?" I asked turning my whole body towards him. "About your eating dis-order" he says and my hearts jumps in my throat.

How did he know about that. "You didn't think I was going to notice, every time we go out to eat you don't eat" he says and now that I think back to it, it's true.

"I'm sorry" Is the only thing I can say for myself. "But that all changes right here, and right now" he says before he calls a waitress. He orders for me. And the food comes back quicker than I'd like. I stare down at it for a minute. He gave the plate a slight push towards me. "Eat" he commands.

I look down at it once more before taking a bite of my burger. It's delicious, I haven't ate one in a long time. While I was slowly chewing the ham burger Stiles and I stared at each other. The rest of our meal was eaten in silence.

When we reached my house I was about to get but Stiles locked the door. I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. "Are you going to tell me?" he asks. I knew what he was talking about. I just didn't want to see the disappointed look on his face that he's got right now.

I put my hand on my forehead and let out a shaky sigh. "If you want to know the story we have to go inside" I said. He stared at me for a minute before unlocking my door. He got out from his side to open my door for me.

When we got in my room we sat on my bed. I took off my coat and so did he. We sat there in silence. "Are you going to say something" he asked glancing at me. I sighed before folding my legs and turning my body towards him. "It all started in middle school"

I started. I really didn't want to tell this story it hurt too much to go back to the past. "I had a best friend, her name was Anna" I said, while flashes of her ran through my mind. "We did every thing together, so one day they were having cheer leading tryouts."

"What was is, the pirates, the eagles?" I said trying to remember the name of the team. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "Any way, we tried out and she made it and I didn't" I paused, here comes the worst part. Tears were about to spill out. "So when I ate things, I threw it up in the bathroom." I paused and looked at Stiles, concern written on his face.

"Then Anna got into a car accident she didn't make it, then that's when things got worse." Tears were coming fiercely down my face. "I started getting bullied at school, and I used not eating to numb the pain" I finished.

Stiles wrapped him arms tightly around me while I cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lydia" he mumbled into my hair. I cried even more remembering that spring break was over and I had to go to school tomorrow. I wiggled myself out of Stiles' embrace. "Could we lay down, just for a few minutes?"

I asked sobbing. He nodded while we laid back. We stared at each other. We fell asleep holding hands. But a few minutes turned into a few hours, and a few ours turned into the whole night,


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifice Chapter 4

Lydia's POV

I woke up to the smell of cologne and clean clothes. I knew that smell from any where. That's what Stiles always smells like. Oh my god! He spent the night! I jumped out of bed in horror waking him up. After wiping his eyes he came to realization. "Oh my god" he said loudly before I shushed him.

" I can't believe I spent the night" he said putting his hand on his forehead. "It's ok" I whispered but he was to busy rambling to hear me. "What's my dad going to think" he says pacing. "Stiles" I called before he stops and stares at me. "It's ok, we just have to get you out of here before my mom sees you"

I say calmly. There is no time to be freaking out. "Lydia didn't you say that you got picked on at school?" Stiles asked. I didn't say anything. I turned around not facing him and nodded my head. He came closer to me and turned me so I was facing him.

"If anything happens today, anything at all you come and find me" he says griping my arm. "Sorry" he says with a chuckle before letting me go. "It's ok" I say smiling up at him. "Promise you'll find me?"

he questions while intertwining his fingers with mine. "Promise" I say nodding my head. Wow. So this is what it feels like to have some one care for you besides your family. I let go of his hand. "Lets go" I say grabbing his hand and guiding him to the door. "Ok let me get my coat" he says going over to my lounge chair where he placed his coat last night.

After that we headed out my room door. "Okay be very quiet" I told him just as I peaked my head out the door. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw my mother coming up the stairs. I pushed Stiles back which made him fumble. He looked at me confused before I mouthed to him that my mom was up here. He scrambled over to the other side of my bed. "Mom!" I exclaimed louder than necessary.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted a cup of hot chocolate before you go to school?" she asked. I let out a loud sigh. "Mom I'm too old for that" I say. "Says the girl who said she wanted to live in a chocolate house last week" my mom said giggling. I closed my door a little to the sound of snickering. "A chocolate house?"

Stiles asked peeping over the edge of my bed. I rolled my eyes before opening the door to my mother. "Mom I'm just not in the mood,

I'm on my period and I'm really emotional" I lied. I knew this was torture for Stiles.

We were best friends, he didn't want to think of me that way. "Ok well just get ready for school" my mom said before walking back down stairs. I closed the door and slid down it with a sigh of relief. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked standing up. "The window" I said looking over to it.

"I'm sorry what, you want me to jump out of a window?" he questioned before I corrected him. "No there is a latter" I said while pushing him towards the window.

I opened it. He stuck one foot out and on the latter and then the other. He did this until he was on the ground. He waved to me before running home.

Here I was. At school in the parking lot with Allison. "So you and that boy Stiles have been spending a lot of time together" She said in that tone. I knew that tone. That tone means that Allison suspects some romance in the air. "Stop" I said walking to the school entrance. "What?"

Allison asked slightly running after me. "You think that me and Stiles have a thing for each other" I said turning to face which made her stop running. "I'm not saying anything" she says as I see Stiles pull up.

He gets out the car with different clothes. I can't help but feel butterflies when he walks up to us. "Hey Lydia, Allison" he greets us. "Hi" I mumble blushing. I don't know why, I just saw him like 20 minutes ago. Just then I see MCcal walking to us. Then the bell rings. We all run now that were going to be late to class.

The day goes by smoothly until lunch. After I get my lunch Stiles calls me over to his table. I sit down. I glance over to the other tables and see the one and only Cora Hale. She's looking at me like I had grown two heads. She gets up. Oh no she's coming over here. Just play it cool.

She smacks her hand down in front of me making me jump. "What are you doing sitting with them?" she asks as I look down shamefully.

"Cora what are you doing?" I hear Stiles ask but I don't look at him. "Oh is this your girl friend? Losers sit over there" She says. I'm sure she's talking about the table where I used to sit. Before I met Stiles. I'm expecting no one but Allison to say some thing like she always does.

But Stiles cut her off before she could say anything. "And Jackasses sit over there" Stiles says pointing over to where Cora just came from. I can't help but laugh. But I regret it the minute it escapes my mouth. "You think that's funny? Well you know what I think is funny Anna" She says.

And that's all it takes for me to break down. How did she know about that?! I can't take this anymore! I get up and attack her. Punch, punch, punch. People recoding it while the lunch room fills with noise. I feel arms around my waist. They pick me up off of Cora. I turn around and see Stiles.

He still has his arms around my waist. The lunch room is silent now. Stiles lets me go, and I only have one thing to say to this pathetic person on the ground wiping blood from her mouth. "Talk about Anna again, and I'll blind you"

I say before looking down at my bruised aching hand. Finally. I won. Stiles grabs my arm and takes me out the lunch room. We go to the nurse.

"Well it's not broken but it's bruised" the nurse says. "Hey can I put the wrapping around her hand?" I hear Stiles ask. "Do you know how to do it?" the nurse asks Stiles and he nods. She lets out a sigh before giving him the first-aid kit. He sits in front of me on a stool. He gets out the alcohol with cotton swabs.

"Are you ok?" he asks rubbing the alcohol on my hand. "Yeah, it's going to take more than a bruised hand to knock me down" I say giving him a small smile.

He finishes wrapping my hand in silence. "Lydia, don't ever change who you are because your perfect to me" Stiles says and my heart swells up. What was happening? My ears were burning and my cheeks. And I was looking a Stiles Stilinski like he was my boyfriend! Confidently I pulled his shirt and my lips were on his. It felt magical.

We pulled away out of breath sooner than I liked. He gave me a small smile. "I'm not a sacrifice" I whispered. I didn't need to tell him, but I needed to tell myself. I pulled him down for another kiss. I then realized the guy I had wanted and needed to rescue me was right here.


End file.
